Where the Open Road Leads
by AuntyMD
Summary: My attempt to fill in some "missing scenes: from Hollywoodland - and take Lucy and Wyatt beyond what we saw in this episode. In my universe, there was no text message, no dead wife rising from the grave. This is a world where they just get to be "Lucy and Wyatt" - just like Wyatt wished for...


Where the Open Road Leads

[Post-Hollywoodland/Missing Scenes and then some! No text messages are received and the dead do not rise from the grave]

Then:

The trip back to the Lifeboat from the prison was long, but Wyatt didn't mind… not while his arms were wrapped around Lucy in the backseat while Rufus drove. After warning Wyatt and Lucy to "Behave," Rufus (mostly) kept his eyes on the road ahead.

As for Lucy, well, she was still a bit stunned by how much had changed on this time-jump. After a couple of failed attempts to kiss Wyatt, she wasn't sure the timing would ever be right for them… and she'd wondered if Wyatt really was ready to explore "possibilities" with her. Gladly, Wyatt had proven to be ready, very willing and oh so able to take that step. Lucy sighed just thinking about their night together.

"You okay, Lucy?" Wyatt asked, kissing her temple. "Just fine," Lucy replied, smiling up at him. "You are _so_ much better than fine, ma'am," Wyatt said with a smirk. Out of habit, he fought the urge to kiss her, then realized he no longer had to hold back. As Wyatt moved in for a kiss, Rufus called out "Anybody hungry? Wanna stop for a bite to eat?" Lucy's eyes sparkled with affection as Wyatt huffed in frustration "Rufus…" "Come on man, you can't tell me you're not hungry… I mean with all those calories you burned… fighting off those Rittenhouse dudes…" he stammered.

Lucy rescued them both, suggesting they stop if a restaurant appeared before they had to turn off the highway. "To be continued," Wyatt whispered to Lucy, who blushed in response.

Their exit appeared before spotting any restaurant, which suited Wyatt just fine. He was definitely hungry, but not for food… now that he knew what it was like to be with Lucy, he was hungry for more. Of course, he'd imagined being with Lucy, and her recent attempts to kiss him had signaled her desire for more… but it wasn't until he heard her singing "You Made Me Love You" for the Hollywood crowd that Wyatt was really sure he and Lucy were on the same page. By the time Lucy got to the last verse, he felt like they were the only two people in the room and his heart was racing. Thinking about how brave Lucy was, putting her feelings out there, Wyatt was glad he'd had the guts to follow through once he got her alone by the pool… and then later when he led her willingly to the nearby guest house.

Yes, he could have been clearer and his flirting skills were rusty as hell… "I mean, not hideous? Good Lord," Wyatt thought "I will never live that one down!" But then he'd never been very comfortable with words… always better at "show" than "tell"… Wyatt smiled slowly as he remembered just how well he'd shown Lucy his feelings back at the guest house. "Guess there are some things I'm not so rusty at," he mused.

"What are you smiling at?" Lucy asked. "Just thinking about how effective non-verbal communication can be… especially with the right partner…" Wyatt replied, throwing a heated gaze Lucy's way. Lucy returned his heat, saying "Recent evidence shows that non-verbal communication can actually be _more_ effective than verbal…" "If it's done right," Wyatt added. "Oh yes, it requires considerable skill and focus, great technique and a… heightened awareness of how the other is… responding," Lucy replied. "Yes, ma'am," Wyatt said, with a wink and a smile. Lucy just shook her head, the smile never leaving her eyes.

Rufus watched his friends banter back and forth, smiling to himself. "It's about damn time," he muttered. Then grinned as he imagined Jiya's face when he told her the latest developments between Lucy and Wyatt.

Arriving at the Lifeboat, Wyatt helped Lucy out of the car and grabbed their things, careful not to damage the little keepsake he'd taken from the studio props department just before they left. He hoped Lucy would like it, even if it was technically "stolen goods". He took her hand and they looked out at the Hollywoodland sign one last time. Both smiled fondly as they knew this jump was one they would never forget.

Lucy climbed in and sat in her Lifeboat seat, ready to buckle up and head home. Wyatt's hands stopped hers, as he began to buckle Lucy's harness. She rested her hands on his forearms and looked across at Wyatt, whose eyes met hers in another heated gaze. As he leaned in to adjust the harness around Lucy, his eyes never left hers as his hands wandered to her waist, his thumbs caressing Lucy slowly. Lucy was mesmerized by the desire in Wyatt's eyes and the feel of his hands on her body. Before either of them could take the moment further, Rufus called over his shoulder "Allright! New time travel rule: No making out in the Lifeboat! Especially when I am present… also especially when you're alone. Either way, cool your jets, Wyatt! We'll be home soon!" Lucy giggled as Wyatt sat back in his seat, throwing shade at Rufus as he buckled himself in.

Now:

Back in the bunker, the team finishes debriefing Agent Christopher and heads off to change clothes. Wyatt hangs out in the hallway by Lucy's bedroom and catches her as she steps into the hall. "Hey there! I was hoping to arrange an encore performance, Miss Preston!" Wyatt says. Lucy smiles playfully, "Are you talking about the song, or…" Wyatt smirks, "Well we could start with a song… but I'm kinda partial to your later appearance at Hedy's guest house… Jeez! You're freezing," Wyatt yelps, as his hands touch her cold bare arms. Seconds later, Lucy is wrapped up in Wyatt's flannel shirt. "I thought it was only your feet that got this cold," Wyatt whispers as Lucy blushes.

Seeing Lucy wearing his favorite flannel shirt made Wyatt feel… happy, possessive, proud… and eager to get her alone ASAP. But Lucy grabs his hand and pulls Wyatt toward the kitchen. "I'm hungry, Wyatt!" "Me too," Wyatt growls, smirking as he fights the urge to pull her back toward her bedroom. Wyatt makes them both a sandwich then joins Lucy at the table for a board game. He feels happier and more relaxed than he has in a very long time – and Lucy Preston is the reason.

Wyatt's contentment is short-lived, ending abruptly with the appearance of Garcia Flynn. Agent Christopher announces he'll be joining them in the bunker; helping to defeat Rittenhouse. Wyatt stands up to leave, unable to stomach the sight of the man who had tormented them for months and abducted Lucy the one time they had actually tried to work together. Passing Flynn and Christopher he says, "Keep him on a short leash," then heads down the hall. Lucy jumps up to follow him.

Wyatt shares his frustration with Lucy that Flynn, of all people, is there in the bunker with them, his distrust boiling over as Lucy tries to soothe him. "Can we stop talking about Flynn for like, a minute? We have each other… don't we?" Lucy asks him, still needing a bit of reassurance. "Yes," Wyatt says immediately, smiling at her. They agree that their night together was pretty amazing and Lucy asks him what happens now. As he teases her that they're already living together, Wyatt decides to seize the moment… one he's had more than one fantasy about, and just might be able to make real.

"Speaking of living together," Wyatt begins, reaching out to hold Lucy's hips… thrilled that he can do so. "I was thinking… if it's allright with you… about talking to Rufus… about… switching roommates." Wyatt's eyes have been glued to Lucy's face this whole time, trying to gauge her reaction. The last thing he wants to do is screw this up by moving too fast. It's too important, she's too important to him…

Lucy's thrilled by what Wyatt's suggesting, but decides to make him work a bit harder for the answer he wants. "Switching roommates? You mean, just for tonight?" Wyatt looks at her and says "No ma'am… I already know that one night with you isn't enough." Lucy continues, "Oh, so you want us to be… roommates?" Wyatt smirks, then gets serious, "No ma'am… I want us to be … lovers." Lucy trembles a little, hearing Wyatt's bold declaration. Her silence causes Wyatt to think he went too far, and he looks uncertain. Lucy steps in before he can back track, saying, "It sounds like we're on the same page…" Wyatt's smile could rival the sun.

"Of course, you realize that this means our little secret will be out," Wyatt says. "Are you okay with that, Lucy?" She smiles and says, "I am, if you are." Wyatt nods, a bit dazed that this is really happening. Lucy asks who will actually move. "Well, I don't really feel right asking Jiya to move… and I'm sure Rufus will jump at the chance, so…" Wyatt says. "He can go to Jiya…" "And I can come with you," Lucy adds. Wyatt's eyes go wide, then he replies. "Well, there's no guarantee… but, I'll do my best…" he smirks. Lucy blushes and hits Wyatt's arm, "Stop it, you know what I meant!" Wyatt chuckles at her embarrassment, then says, "Guess I'd better track down Rufus… he's got some packing to do." Lucy smiles and heads off to talk to Jiya… then she's got some packing of her own to do.

Later, Lucy passes Rufus in the hallway, both carrying their things and heading for their new rooms. Lucy smiles bashfully at Rufus, who looks like Santa just arrived with his favorite present. She enters Wyatt's room – soon to be our room, she thinks – and stows her clothes and few possessions in various cubbyholes in the room. Wyatt's not there, nor is he in the TV room or kitchen when Lucy looks for him. Before she can investigate further, Flynn catches her eye and beckons her over. As the only one who really tries to relate to him, Lucy joins him in a cup of tea.

Wyatt is gathering supplies, things he'll need before the night ahead… his first night in the bunker with Lucy. He's still buzzing from her response to his saying he wants them to be lovers… he's so ready for this he's afraid he'll succumb to spontaneous combustion before bedtime… which just took on a whole new meaning… "Hoo boy! Better grab a cold shower before supper!" Wyatt mutters to himself.

As he stashes his supplies in the bedroom, Wyatt smiles at seeing Lucy's clothes, books and personal items scattered around their room. "It feels so right," Wyatt thinks, then heads out to find her. As he enters the kitchen, he sees Lucy… chatting amiably with Flynn and Connor Mason. Walking up behind her, Wyatt asks Lucy to help him get supper ready, clearly ignoring Flynn, who rolls his eyes and steps away. Conversation around the dinner table is… awkward. No one is very comfortable with Flynn living among them; a fact that seems to amuse him.

Later on, Wyatt joins Lucy on the couch as they settle in to watch an old movie with Rufus and Jiya; Flynn has retired to his room. Wyatt sits very close to Lucy, with his arm draped behind her. Before long, his hand rests against her neck, and his thumb begins to stroke her skin. His other hand soon begins to caress Lucy's arm, then when she pulls it away – this much contact is getting to her – his hand lands on her thigh… slowly he starts to caress it. Overwhelmed, Lucy stands up abruptly and says she's a bit tired and will be turning in. Rufus and Jiya have been engrossed in each other and haven't noticed what's been happening on the couch; they say Good night.

Before Lucy can get very far, she hears Wyatt bid Rufus and Jiya Good night, and he catches up to her in the hallway. "Wyatt!" Lucy hisses. "What the hell are you doing?" "Going to bed, what else?" Wyatt hisses back. "Why didn't you wait awhile?" Lucy asks, exasperated with him. "Lucy, they just switched rooms with us… I think they know we'll be… sleeping together." Wyatt smirks, which seems to set her off, but they've arrived at the bedroom door. Before Lucy can open it, Wyatt jumps in front of her and says, "Can you just give me a couple of minutes, Lucy?" She stares at him, and says, "What? You get me all hot and bothered and now you're leaving me in the hallway?" Wyatt grabs her hips and pulls her forward, saying, "Hot and bothered, you say? I like the sound of that…" Before Lucy can protest, Wyatt continues. "That means I'm not the only one…" Lucy smiles, shakes her head at him, and he says "Just humor me, Baby doll. I'll make it worth your while." She nods and he slips inside the room, closing it quickly behind him.

Wyatt finally opens the door, only to shut it quickly and ask Lucy to close her eyes. Exasperated once more, Lucy resists but Wyatt pleads with her to humor him again, cupping her face with his right hand. Lucy gives in, closes her eyes and frowns when Wyatt says, "No peeking, now. Don't open your eyes until I say Go." He leads her into the room and positions her, before saying "Ready… Set… Go!" Lucy opens her eyes, and is stunned to see the room illuminated by candlelight. Candles seem to be everywhere throughout the room, creating a warm, intimate glow. Straight ahead, Lucy sees that the two cots have been pushed together in the center of the room; somewhere Wyatt found colorful pillows to rest against the larger ones, and a quilt now adorns their bed. She is speechless.

Wyatt nervously fills the silence, saying, "I know it can't compare to Hedy's guest house, but it's our first night together here and I just wanted" Lucy interrupts, saying "I should have known…" "What?" Wyatt asks. "I should have known you'd be sweet." Wyatt shrugs his shoulders and says simply, "I'm in love."

Lucy is speechless once again, and her eyes well up. Wyatt is afraid he's moving too fast for her, but Lucy rallies and says, "So am I." Wyatt looks at her, moved beyond words. Then, stepping toward her, he says, "Looks like we're on the same page again." Lucy gives him a watery smile, saying, "The best page."

Wyatt reaches for her, saying "Yes ma'am" as his lips capture hers. He kisses her hungrily, all his pent up passion poured into this kiss. When they come up for air, Wyatt says, "I've wanted to do that all night." Lucy deadpans "Really? I had no idea." Wyatt laughs and says, "Is my bossy know-it-all getting sassy with me?" Lucy says, "Little bit." Wyatt says against her lips, "I think I like it." Lucy replies, "Are you sure you want to encourage me?" Wyatt says, "Yes ma'am" before kissing her once more. This time, he has her against the door, and lifts her up, pulling her legs around him, never breaking the kiss. Lucy moans her appreciation and returns his passion.

As Lucy begins to pull his t-shirt up, Wyatt takes that as a signal to move them toward the bed. His legs hit against the bed frame just as Lucy gets his shirt over his head… but stuck on his arms. He falls back and Lucy ends up straddling Wyatt whose face is now obscured by the t-shirt. The absurdity gets Lucy giggling, followed by Wyatt's laughter. He pulls the shirt down enough to peek at her, flushed and happy, lips swollen with his kisses, and he says, "I'm so in love with you Lucy." She leans down to kiss him, saying, "I love you Wyatt." "Say it again," Wyatt asks her, "Please?" Lucy smiles, cups his face in her hands and says, "I love you Wyatt Logan." Neither of them speaks for quite some time, relying on non-verbal communication once again...

Epilogue:

Much later, Wyatt finds himself waking as Lucy rises from the bed. In the lingering candlelight, he watches her move toward her robe and begin to slip it on. "Don't," Wyatt whispers. "Please Lucy… your skin… in the candlelight… you take my breath away," Wyatt's voice is husky now as his need for her grows. Lucy turns toward him, stunned by her effect on the man she loves… no one has ever touched her or made her feel the way Wyatt does. To know that he wants her so much chases away any hint of insecurity she feels, and she moves back to the bed as Wyatt sits up… his eyes caressing her from head to toe. They reach for each other in unison, both sighing as they touch, then embrace.

Wyatt kisses her slowly, deeply as Lucy's hands rake through his hair. He takes his time loving her, wanting her to know the feelings only she evokes in him… Few words are uttered, mostly "Lucy" in an endless variation of tones that reflect those emotions. Lucy feels… everything. Like waves crashing against the surf, she is swept upwards again and again… but each time Wyatt is there to catch her as she tumbles down. She can't seem to stop kissing him or touching him… her hands caressing his beautiful face. He looks at her in wonder, like he still can't believe she is here, she is his, then he speaks the word his heart wants her to hear: Forever. Lucy's heart answers: Yes.

The End


End file.
